supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Antonio Hudson
Biography Antonio Hudson (born August 12, 2018 in Mexico City, Mexico) is one of the adoptive sons of single mother Katie Hudson and the identical triplet brother of Juan and Jose Hudson. Appearance He is usually dressed in gang colors; he wears a red bandanna on his head, a long white t-shirt, a pair of grey baggy pants, and a green baseball hat. Personality Rebellious and disrespectful; he and his two brothers work together as a team by doing things that are illegal or unacceptable. He has gotten into more trouble with the law than his two brothers. Family Tree *Mother: Katie Hudson (2000-) *Brothers: Juan Hudson (2018-), Jose Hudson (2018-), Ethan Hudson (2023-), Jonathan Hudson (2023-), Ryan Hudson (2023-), Kyle Hudson (2023-), Eric Hudson (2023-), Liam Hudson (2023-), Milo Hudson (2023-) *Sisters: Julia Hudson (2023-), Abby Hudson (2023-), Amanda Hudson (2023-), Sarah Hudson (2023-), Kelly Hudson (2023-), Alice Hudson (2023-) *Aunt: Theresa Hudson (2006-) *Cousins: Brett Hudson (2022-), Joel Hudson (2022-) *Grandmother: Susie Hudson (née: Wilson) (1965-) *Grandfather: Tom Hudson, Jr. (1965-) In Supernanny Mysteries Skills/Abilities speaking Mexican Spanish Playing drums cooking playing basketball video gaming Friends *Steven Mahr *Chester Albrizzi - met him on MySpace *William Bader - met on Facebook *Gabe Baldwin - met him in his P.E. Class Trivia *His full name is Antonio Francesco Hudson *he speaks fluent Mexican Spanish *He and his triplet brothers receive coal for Christmas 2030 *For Halloween 2030, he was dressed up as a Wicked Jester *He and his triplet brothers were expelled from 10 schools: #Martin City Elementary School for smearing red paint on school property #Lincoln College Preparatory for arson #Barry School for vandalism #Congress Middle School #Academie Lafayette #University Academy-Middle for cyberbullying #Lakeview Middle School #Northgate Middle School for selling drugs #Allen Village School #Plaza Middle School *He is currently attending New Mark Middle School *He enjoys playing Grand Theft Auto V and other violent video games on his XBOX one with his brothers *his favorite holiday is Cinco de Mayo *He and his triplet brothers were adopted from Mexico City before the tridecaplets were born *He can play the drums well *Despite getting into trouble with the law, he is great with cooking skills *His favorite foods are tacos, enchiladas, burritos, tamales, tres leches cake *He enjoys listening to traditional Mexican, gangsta rap and hip-hop music *His Facebook link is Antonio_Hudson 2331 *His favorite drinks are horchata; a mexican rice milk and Coca Cola *He and his brothers are smoking marijuana Future Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Triplets Category:Triplet Siblings Category:Triplet Brothers Category:Identical Triplets Category:Identical Triplet Siblings Category:Identical Triplet Brothers Category:Children Category:Sons Category:People Category:People from Mexico Category:People adopted from Mexico Category:People adopted from North America Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Mexico Category:Children adopted from Mexico Category:Children adopted from North America Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Mexico Category:Boys adopted from Mexico Category:Boys adopted from North America Category:People born in 2018 Category:People born in August Category:Children born in Mexico City, Mexico Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People from Kansas Category:Children from Kansas Category:Boys from Kansas Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Drug Users Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Troublemakers Category:Wrathful children